Lost- Kate and Sawyer's new life
by thehopefulone
Summary: What is life like for Kate and Sawyer now that they are expecting a baby boy together? Set after season 4, Sawyer is rescued with Kate. Now completed.
1. Chapter 1

Kate lie bed, listening to the Sawyer breath. He had a soft snore that was somewhat comforting.

Unable to roll to her side, due to 7 months of feeling her little man inside her grow, Kate's hand reach out and held his for a minute as she got up and went to the kitchen, and after a minute she heard Sawyer come padding down the hall after her.

"Freckles... You OK?"

" I'm OK, just the usual nightmares. You didn't have to follow me, James"

Kate knew he hated to be called James, but she did it because she loved him, if that makes any sense.

He let her finish her water and wrapped his arm around her waist, feeling the need to protect the both of them, the best he can.

The two of them walked in step down the hall, both wondering how their lives would change in a day,a month, a year...


	2. Chapter 2

Kate rubbed her sleepy eyes, prepared to go through her daily motions. She got dressed, in a t-shirt that used to be way to big on her, and now fit just right,and a pair of sweatpants. Kate wasn't to focused on appearance these days.

She found her decaf on the counter, sawyer always left it there before he went to work, and smiled. He put just the right amount t of cream in, and it was perfectly sweet, as always.

She made herself a peanut butter taco, she was pregnant after all, and sat on the couch, turning the television on. There was a long segment about teens making impact on the economy, when a breaking news story came on.

" one of the oceanic 6 has made a breakthrough... Talking to reporters and telling the story, bits and pieces at a time."

A close-up of jack appeared, as he talked, about her. How she stitched him up that first day, how she almost threw up on him.

"Kate was brave," he said " She did as much as any of the guys, if not more" Kate, hurt by the memories that came flooding back to her, was about to turn the tv of when she heard jack say " I don't know why she lost that bravery. Maybe she is just a coward now."

The newswoman gave a brief closing before saying the typical " Ann gies, channel 7 news."

* * *

Sawyer slammed the door, and ran over to Kate, shacking her shoulders. " Kate, Kate wake up!"

Kate woke from her nap. " what? What is it, babe?"

"The dharma initiative is restarting, I thought you should know, we need to tell everyone, we need to hide." He said in a rushed voice.

"What are they doing , Sawyer?" Kate was alert now.

" They are going to get revenge, I assume. But kate , everyone needs to know, now! Before it's too late!"

Kate grabbed her coat and the two of them headed out the door, minds cluttered with panic.


	3. Chapter 3

Kate paused herself at Jack's door, wondering if this was right. But he said she was a coward, and no way was Kate Austin was a coward.

She gathered up her courage and knocked.

Jack looked different since she had seen him last. Older, but something else, too. Less scared. like he wasn't afraid and mentally unstable. A woman stood behind him.

"Jack, who is this woman?" The blonde said.

"Ugh... Lily, this is Kate. Kate Austin, she's also one of the oceanic 6."

The woman sized Kate up, as Jack invited her in. She sat on the sofa and looked around. "This is nice, jack."

"Yeah, Lily is helping me a lot..." He motioned his hand to the woman, who sat next to him. She had a ring on.

"So, are you guys engaged?" Kate asked, mostly out of shock. She couldn't imagine being with someone that wasn't on the island... Someone that didn't understand why you screamed and thrashed in your sleep.

"Kate, Lily is my therapist. She has her own husband."

Jack watched her cheeks turn pink with embarrassment at the mistake. Kate was pretty then, and she still is now.

"So... You're pregnant..." He paused, unsure at what to say. Did she want the baby, was Sawyer treating her right, was she even still with Sawyer? His list of questions went on and on, and he wasn't sure if any of them would even be appropriate to ask.

" Were happy, Jack. We are keeping him." She put extreme emphasice on the 'are' and the 'him'.Jack didn't say , but he was happy it was a boy. He knew, somehow, it's would be easier on Kate, she wasn't a girly-girl.

A sudden change of heart occured in jack when lily nudged him. "Why did you come, Kate?

"Jack, Sawyer has been looking into things, and its possible, no its probable, that the Dharma Initiative is starting up again."

Lily, now interested, stood. " Why would they do that? What do they want?"

Jack looked to Kate, waiting for her awnser.

" I don't know. Revenge, maybe? Because of what happened?"

Kate sighed, and stood slowly. Jack jumped up. "Kate, don't go!"

She turned back, but didn't speak.

" How is your life, really? Don't lie to me, Kate, how are you?"

Kate looked at him. She hasn't changed much, as far as Jack was concerned. She still had the same long brown hair that was wavy no matter what she did to it. Her eyes, were sad when she looked at him. Before he thought this meant she had a bad life, but now he realized that she is bought he was unstable.

The therapist, the way he yelled at her to come back... the surgeon began to put the pieces together.

"Kate, I'm OK. Really, she's just here because I lost a patient last week, but really i'm OK."

Kate gave jack her typical 'I'm kind of smiling, but not really' look, and said solemnly to Jack "I'm OK, too."

And then she was gone.

* * *

Kate found herself in her kitchen , staring at all the all the spices wondering how they even got opened. Who uses crushed ginger, ever?

She heard the door of the apartment open and slam shut. "Damn it!" Sawyer yelled, and seeing Kate, he stopped his rage and smiled.

" Sorry, Freckles..."

Kate shook her head. " What happened, babe?"

" You should've talked to Hurley, he's crazy, and I got yelled at for making things worse. And Aaron's new mother won't even let me speak to the kid. Not even when I tried to explain that he's gonna die!"

He threw his keys at the wall. " How about you, Freckles? How'd the doc take it?"

This brings a smile to her face. " He seemed to be more interested in our relationship than in my news." Sawyer smiled as she walked up to him and kissed him."What a perv."

Holding Kate in his arms, Sawyer actually believed that the world would be OK.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- The lost characters are not mine.**

**A/N- Sorry for any information I get wrong in this story, I've only gotten to the beginning of the 4th. Season, but I couldn't wait to get this published. Too excited. This is my first story on this site and when the first chapter was officially posted, I screamed I was sooooo happy. :-)**

* * *

Hurley never felt so alone, as Charlie stared at him.

"Come on, Hugo, awnser. Sawyer had a point. Why wait? Go, help them."

Hurley shook his head. I'm not going back, I'm not going back" he screamed at the hallucination of his dead friend.

Charlie sighed and walked away to Claire, doctors surrounding Hugo. Even the littlest hint at the island made him crumble to pieces.

* * *

Sawyer could tell by the way Kate thrashed around in her sleep that she was having an island dream, but not a terrible one. He wrapped his arms around her, waiting for her terror to end.

* * *

Kate ran through the jungle, hoping and sidestepping over leaves and branches. She was chasing the mysterious smoke, knowing that Aaron would be at the end. Meet island Kate, female Rambo.

She stopped suddenly, hearing someone behind her. It was Locke. "The only way is to find him."

"What? I don't... Understand."

"Go to jack, find Sayid. Have Sayid ..."

Locke kept talking, but Kate couldn't hear him. He walked away backward, but Kate would never know what we was trying to tell her.

* * *

"Sawyer... Sawyer" Kate whispered gently, breathing heavily.

He pulled her closer to him. "It helps if you talk about it"

"Locke, he wanted me to talk to Sayid"

"Does Sayid want to talk to us, Freckles?" Sawyer asked, in his usual sarcastic tone. He moved his hand across Kate's protruding stomach. "We can't do everything you're dream tells us to do."

Kate nodded. Sayid wouldn't make anything better, and she knew it. But the Dharma initiative wanted the two things that meant the world to her. Aaron, and her unborn baby boy.

Sawyer rocked her in his arms.

Kate would never get used to his gentle touch. She wanted to give some love back to him, but she didn't know how. She wanted to give every last thing she had to him, but she was afraid she would fall. Just go off a waterfall, and have absolutely nothing left.

Kate couldn't reciprocate Sawyers love, son how could she take care of this baby when he needed her to?

* * *

**A/N- So what do you guys think so far? Please review and I promise I won't disapoint you in the chapters to come... and I'm sorry the chapters are so short, I just want to get them up there as soon as possible for you guys to read.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- There not mine, I don't make anything.**

* * *

Sawyer leaned against his desk, staring at the picture of him and Kate. They were standing there, happy. There was no reason for their happiness, no reason to take a picture. They just were walking one day, for some fresh air, and Kate whipped out her camera and had a stranger take a picture of them. It was Sawyer's favorite picture of her, she looked like she had just found out something wonderful. A big, gleeful Kate smile that he didn't see often, anymore.

He missed her, all the time. It was crazy to think that she was giving him a son for them to love together. The boy would be the greatest gift he'd ever received, other than Kate herself.

Kate. He loved her, undoubtedly. He saw all the things that was 'wrong' about her, and he loved them. He knew she loved him back, despite the way she acts, sometimes. Its just her personality, to be cold and unperceiving. But if she didn't love him, she wouldn't have that baby. Kate's not the kind of girl who gets throw into an accidental pregnancy situation. He knew she thought about it first.

"James!" A coworker yelled, dropping a pile of papers on his desk. It was time to go back to work, but Kate never left his mind.

Ever.

* * *

In another part of L.A., Jack was also thinking about Kate. Thinking about everything they had ever been through. He knew it was wrong, exploiting everything that had happened to them on the news. He knew it was wrong to tell them about how Kate kissed him and freaked out. But he was somewhat careful, he didn't want to ruin the story, that only 8 ever survived the crash.

He never told Lily much about the island. He never told Lily that she looked like Juliet, a girl he had loved and protected on the island.

He lied to Kate, though. Sure, Lily was his therapist. But he didn't tell Kate that he had wrapped his legs around Lily, kissed her neck and made her moan with pleasure.

He knew Lily had a husband, he had even met him. But Lily knew that, too, and she wasn't stopping the relationship, either.

Jack would never get over Kate. He loved her, forever. So he picked up the phone and dialed her number, desperate to hear her voice.

* * *

Kate slept, now. She didn't even notice when Sawyer came home, slept through him making dinner. When he kissed her awake and asked her if she was hungry, Kate felt loved. She ate dinner with him, watched T.V. with him, let him tuck her into bed like a little kid. She did all this because it made him feel strong, and Sawyer was strong.

He was asleep when Kate got the text.

**From Shepard, Jack- Come tomorrow. Just you. Need 2 talk. I can help.**

Kate didn't respond. She didn't know what to say.

Sawyer woke to the light of her phone, rolled over to his stomach. Then he reached out and rubbed her belly in slow circles.

"Kate, what will we name him?" He whispered. "Do you have anything in mind?"

Kate just shook her head. "I don't know. I don't know about anything pertaining to this baby, I'm ... So unsure." A lone teardrop fell down her face, as she continued on. "Help me, darling. Help me."

Sawyer brushed a strand of hair away from her face. "I'll help you. I will be there to protect you and our baby. Kate, you have been through so much, don't get scared now."

The words he said next were not words Kate took for granted. "I love you."

He kissed her stomach, then kissed her. "I love you, and our baby. I made mistakes before, I won't make them now."

"Sawyer." Kate whispered back. "Do you even know how to change a diaper?"

Sawyer remained quiet.

"We" Kate continued, "are really gonna fail this." Sawyer could see her smile, and had no idea what she was planning. She was going back to the one person who could make everything right again.

* * *

**1 new message from Kate Austin- "I'll be there."**

* * *

A/N- Thanks for all 2 reviews! They actually mean lots to me. If any one has a good name for baby Kawyer ( or would it be Sate?) PM me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- The lost characters are not mine. If they were, Kate and Sawyer would be together forever, and Jack would never have had the chance to break her heart.**

* * *

Kate entered Jack's living room, noticing all the changes that had occurred in two beer bottles were strewn everywhere, and his hair was ruffled like he just got out of bed.

"Jack... You should know something. Its kind of... A big secret."

He nodded his head for her to continue. She sat across from him, on one of the 2 couches that sat facing each other.

"I'm not OK, Jack. I wake him up every night because I scream... And this baby..." She rubbed her hand over her stomach. "There's no way he will forgive me... When he is old enough to know...you and Sawyer, you're willing to forget what I've done, but..." She took a deep breath and forced herself to look him in the eye. "How do I tell him I killed his Grandpa?"

Jack moved next to her, arm around her shoulders. "Kate, you'll be fine."

She sniffled and wiped away tears. "How do you know, Jack?"

"Because, I'll help you."

Kate moved away from him. She easily picked up what he was implying."I have Sawyer. Obviously you misunderstood what I was trying to tell you." She grabbed her bag off the floor and stood , groaning a bit at the surprise amount of weight. Jack steadied her, and she almost looked happy for a second.

"I have an appointment, Jack. But we will talk again."

Kate left Jacks house with a longing to stay. But she really did have an appointment, for the baby, and she wouldn't miss seeing her little guy again.

* * *

**A/N- Sorry its such a short chapter, but the next one will be long and sweet. :-) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- don't own them...as much as I want to, I don't.**

**A/N- I know, I know, Kate and Jack as supposed to be together... But isn't this so much cuter? I've just never liked Jate, ever.**

* * *

Kate stared in awe, the monitor showed his head, his arms, his little legs. He was perfect.

The nurse smiled at her. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

Kate nodded.

"Do you want me to make you a video copy?"

"Yes, please!" She almost yelled. Sawyer would love to see this, she knew.

The nurse shuffled away to get something, and Kate smiled. She couldn't wait for her baby to be born, despite the fact that she didn't know how to raise a baby.

The nurse came back and gave her the disc, and Kate drove straight home. She made vegetable stir-fry, one of his favorites, and set the table neatly. She changed into something nice, the only dress that fit over her extended body, and waited.

Sawyer came home, and looked around. "Kate, you did all this?"

She kisses him, and laughed. "Sawyer, he is kicking!" She pulled his hand to her stomach, and the two of them smiled. They ate dinner, it was delicious, and Kate showed him the tape.

Doing all this for him is how Kate shows her love.

* * *

The next morning, Sawyer left for work, but not before kissing his princess . And Kate, left for Jacks house.

Jack served her some coffee and muffins that he had picked up from a bakery nearby. She ate tentatively.

"How are you feeling, Kate?"

"Tired. Sore. A little frustrated that I can't see my feet. And... Swollen."

Jack nodded. "All normal. Have you thought of any names, yet?"

"No... "

"OK."

Jack watched her. She was depressed, he could see that, but it wasn't Sawyer, or the baby, it was that Kate didn't know what to do. She needed to find something to do with her life, and she had nothing.

"Kate, you need to get some help."

"No! Jack... I didn't come here for that."

"Then what? What did you come for, Kate?" Jack yelled.

Kate was crying again, Jack had that effect on her, and she couldn't even talk. She hiccuped and sobbed and Jack softened a bit. "You are not OK. You need to tell me what's wrong, or you will be stuck pretending forever!"

She wiped her tears and looked at Jack. "Sawyer loves me. I know he does. I love him, too, I just...I used to be so free, Jack, i used to run and run..." She pulled her hair away from her face and continued. "I've really lost my freedom, but its not Sawyer's fault. He is doing the right thing for me, why can't I accept that?"

"Kate, look outside." He took her hand, noticing how soft it was, and pulled her to the big window.

She looked. He had a view of water, sparkling beautiful natural water. "If you spend everyday of your pregnancy worrying about this baby, you will never be able to look back and remember good things. He reached his arm around her, pulling her in. She leaned her head against his shoulder and breathed deep breaths, inhaling the smell of him.

"A friend of mine teaches baby classes, if you and Sawyer are interested."

Kate smiled, still staring out at the water. "I'll talk to him."

She pulled away from him, studying his face. "Thanks, Jack."

He hugged her, a friendly hug that had no love implication whatsoever. He was over Kate Austin.

"Take care, Jack."

* * *

Back home, Kate talked Sawyer into coming to the classes with her. He only agreed because he didn't want to hurt her. Sawyer had always been protective of Kate, but pregnant Kate was even more safe.

The two of them stared at paint samples, looked at cribs, Kate even found material for curtains. Nothing had been prepared, in the panic and rush that detail had been denied. Kate arranged the class for the next afternoon, she would meet Sawyer there, because he mad work and she had her once a month visit with Aaron.

So the two of them slept soundly, and the next morning were up at 6.

Sawyer woke to the sound of the shower running, and smiled. He knocked on the door and she peeked around the curtain seductively. He smiled and got in behind, washing her back and shoulders free of germs and stress.

When the two were all dried off they had a gourmet breakfast of...cereal, and were out the door.

* * *

Aaron usually loved to see Kate. He would run up to her, giving her big hugs. But today the 4 year stood shyly behind his mother, Elizabeth, as she welcomed Kate in.

Elizabeth had always been quite fond of the wild brunette, but seeing her so late in her pregnancy made her feel sick. She would never understand why Kate would give up one child and keep another. And why she kept on seeing the child she gave up, why she put it in with the adoption agreement.

But Kate couldn't keep Aaron. Looking at his blonde hair, his blue eyes, she saw Claire. Seeing that little boy made everything replay in her mind, he made the world real again.

While Elizabeth made apricot tea, Kate sat on the couch, watching him play with his toys. "Aaron" she whispered. "I got you a present." Kate handed him a shopping bag, his mother now watching carefully as the boy pulled out a wooden train set.

Kate turned to see Elizabeth nod in approval. She was worried it would be something to young or old for him, Kate didn't seem to have much sense about kids.

Kate had a stash of things for Aaron, in the box in her closet, all of them waiting for him to get old enough. A replica plane, a drive shaft CD, all these things waiting for him to be mature enough to realize that the world he lived in was a lie. That Kate was not his mother, that Jack was his uncle... So many things he would never understand.

Kate left a while later, wondering when she would have to tell him the true fate of the people who lived with him when he was born.

* * *

**A/N- Phew! Thought I'd never finish that! Please review...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer- Not mine, make nothing...**

**A/N- in case you haven't figured it out, this is what would happen if Sun had jumped off the helicopter instead of Sawyer.**

* * *

When the two met up outside the hospital, it was like a million years had passed. He put his hands on her waist and kissed her softly. "How was your day?"

"Mnnn... Aaron is scared of me...yours?" He could tell she didn't want to go into it, so he let it go. They walked inside as he told her about how a guy stapled his finger... The most exciting thing that had ever happened in the office.

The woman at the front desk smiled. "Can I help you?"

"Uh..." The two of them paused, and Jack showed up in the back of the lobby. It hurt him to see Sawyer with his arm around her, but he took a deep breath.

"Kate, Sawyer, come with me."

Kate smiled, thankful that she didn't have to explain her story to the woman.

"You two will be safe with the teacher. Shes my friend, and won't freak out about you guts being oceanic people."

He turned to see the two of them holding hands, following him down the hallway.

He left them with Dr. Kasey, a pediatrician. She greeted them warmly.

"Jack explained everything to me, you two have nothing to be ashamed of."

Neither Sawyer nor Kate could look her in the eye. They didn't know what Jack had told her, so they pretended to be regretful. They didn't know anything about babies...why didn't they? They should have...

"Alright. We will start with diaper changing." She motioned them to a large plastic baby doll.

"Ooh, did Barbie wet herself?" Sawyer asked. Kate gave him a look, but Kasey ignored him completely.

She walked them through diaper changing, bottle making, and many other things.

"Alright" she said 3 hours later, as they sat in her office. "Any other questions?"

Sawyer shifted uncomfortably.

"Do you have something to say?"

"When the baby is born... will it be hard? Like...taking care of him? Because Kate stays home alone."

Kasey smiled. "You could take some time off. Say, 6 weeks."

He nodded. "I got no problem doing that."

He only worked for Kate. They had enough money, but his company was his only way to get away and leave Kate to run her life. He knew that during the day she had meetings and visits, things that he stayed out of. But time off didn't sound bad.

The woman talked with the two awhile, before letting them go. She thought she was leaving them, but she had no idea that she would see them soon.

* * *

At home, after dinner Kate cleaned up the kitchen while Sawyer showered. She was putting away the last of the cups when she felt him come up behind her and kiss her neck.

"Hey, Freckles." He said, as she turned around and kissed him full on the mouth.

"What was that for?" He asked, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in for more.

"Just because I love you, James."

They broke off, and she put the silverware away while he cleaned the counters.

"I've got a meeting with the head chairperson who is trying to buy my company tomorrow." He said to her, smiling.

"Mr. Evan's?"

"Yeah."

"Isn't he located pretty far away from here?"

"About an hour and a half." He replied. "That should be a fun drive."

She smiled at his sarcastic comment, and decided now was a good time to share her own news.

"Jack is coming tomorrow ." She said, trying to be as casual about it as she could.

"What, here?" He said, surprised. Her going there was one thing, but him coming here was another.

"Yeah, I asked him here. I really don't fit in my car enough to drive anywhere, Sawyer."

He laughed, and decided to let the topic go. Tomorrow was Friday and would come home, maybe get some take out and rent a movie, just spend a little time with her.

However, that's not how things worked out.

* * *

**A/N- thanks for making it this far! Next chapter is going to be long & exciting, so don't give up now. Please review :-) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Lost characters. **

**A/N- OK, this is the most exciting chapter yet! Enjoy it...**

* * *

Jack showed up at 9, just like he said he would. He looked around the cozy apartment, noting how lovely it was.

Kate hugged him. "Hey, Jack."

He smiled. "Hey, Kate."

"Want to see the babies' room? The painters finished it a couple of days ago, and the furniture people got it all finished yesterday."

Jack nodded, and Kate pulled his arm to the room excitedly.

He entered the sky-blue room, clouds on the walls. A pristine white crib was in the corner, a mobile over it. On the bottoms of the colored blocks were pictures. Mostly of Kate and Sawyer, but there were ones of Jack, Aaron, Hugo, and Sayid. In Kate's scrawled handwriting the words 'Oceanic 6' were written.

"Kate, did you make this?" He asked, leaning closer.

"Yeah... Sawyer didn't want our child to ever know about what happened to us, but I thought he should know, right off the bat, and someday he will know all of it, every detail, and that will make him safe."

Jack nodded in approval. On the dresser he noticed the plane. 'Oceanic 8-15' it was an exact replica. He noticed that when he peeked into the little window, two seats were marked with silver X's made with sharpie.

"What is this?" He asked.

"That's..ugh... My seat, and Sawyers. A representation of how we were 3 rows away, and now..." She motioned around the whole place, and Jack got her message.

"The room is nice, Kate."

They went into the main room, and Kate took the comfy armchair and Jack took the couch.

"Do you want something to eat, or drink?" She offered politely.

"I'll take some water, please."

Kate was about to get up, and Jack stopped her. "I can get it."

"No, no, this is my house I can get it." She stood. Then, gasping, fell back.

"Kate are you OK?" He said, rushing over to her.

"Jack" she said, breathing heavily, "something's wrong!"

"Kate, you're in labor!" He yelled.

"No, no" she protested "I'm only 7 months." She screwed up her face in pain as a contraction started.

"We need to get you to the hospital" he lifted her up easily and ran out the door. He ran all the way to parking garage with her yelling out in pain. When she was safely in the passenger seat, he jumped in behind the wheel and began driving out like a mad man.

"Kate! There's a hospital just around the corner and down the block! Hang in there!"

She just moaned, and he kept driving, until he heard her whimpering "sawyer... I need sawyer,"

He put one hand over hers and held it briefly. "I'll call him when we get you all situated, I promise."

Then he swung into the emergency parking lot and jumped out, pulling her into his arms.

He felt her hot breath on his neck, breathing fast. He felt her heart rapidly pounding on his chest.

"Sawyer!" She yelled. "I... I need him."

Jack ignored her and ran up to the receptionist. "She's in labor!"

Within 30 seconds they had her in a wheelchair, speeding towards the delivery room. Jack ran along side her, phone to his ear, trying to call Sawyer.

* * *

Sawyer was in the car, already coming back. He had left the meeting early, Mr. Evans had pissed him off.

He was a half -hour into the drive when he got the call from Jack. He didn't even have time to say hello when Jack began yelling "the baby is coming, Sawyer. I got Kate to the hospital, they are setting her up, and getting her an IV, but she needs you! She keeps yelling for you!"

Jack turned around to see Kate, head thrown back in a scream, and walked to the hall so hecould hear better."She won't do this without you, Sawyer."

"Jack... You need to keep her calm, I'm an hour away, but speeding now." Sawyer yelled back.

"She will never let me! Get here soon!"

"Hey, Jack! I'm going 75! And now I'm hanging up now so I can drive!"

Sawyers thoughts clouded his mind as he stepped on the gas harder.

* * *

Jack walked back into the room to see her in a hospital gown and her hair being pulled back into a bun by a nurse.

"Is he coming?" She asked, the IV obviously helping already.

"As fast as he can."

Jack leaned close to her. The contractions still had some time between them. He held her hand and hoped that Sawyer would make it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer- I still don't own them (big sigh...)**

* * *

A half-hour later and Kate was gritting her teeth and arching her back.

"Make it stop!" She yelled to Jack, who was staring down the hall, waiting.

He turned to her. "I cant , Kate. But those contractions are getting closer, you will need to push soon."

"No! Not without Sawyer!" Kate yelled out again, and Jack brushed her cheek with his fingers.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice."

The nurse came in then, smiling at Kate. "Looking good, sweetheart."

"I WILL NOT DELIVER THIS BABY WITHOUT SAWYER!" Kate screamed at the top of her lungs. She threw her head back against the pillow, and saw him at the door. "Oh, hey babe." She said casually, making everyone in the room laugh.

Sawyer whispered a quick "thanks, man." As Jack made his way to the door and out into the waiting area.

Sawyer kissed Kate on the forehead , as the nurse looked at the two.

"Next contraction you need to push." She informed, and Sawyer took Kate's hand.

"Let's do this."

* * *

**A/N- I know its mean to leave it at that, but its late and I'm sleepy... More to come. Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Diclaimer- I don't own lost.**

**A/N- Let's get on with it, shall we?**

* * *

"Come on, Kate, you need to push!" Sawyer yelled, his hand being squeezed so hard he didnt think he would be able to use it any more.

She let out a groan and shook her head.

"Kate, next contraction give me a bug push, and it will all be over. Can you do that for me?" The nurse asked sweetly.

Kate and Sawyer both nodded, and Kate began to scream. The pain...oh my god, the pain!

And then she heard him cry. It was over. She saw the nurse take her boy over across the room.

She reached out her arms. "My baby, my baby..."

"Kate, honey, he is 2 months early, we need to make sure he is he is healthy first." The nurse said. Dr. Kasey came in and everyone surrounded the plastic crib, and Kate couldn't see her miracle anymore.

She began to sob. "I want my boy, please..." She was now screaming out to no one. "My baby boy! I want to hold my baby!"

Sawyer came over. "Come on, Freckles, don't cry...they are taking care of him. They won't take him out of the room, I made them promise."

She looked at him, the last of her teardrops fell and her lip quivered.

Sawyer knew she needed a distraction.

"Kate, what should we name him?"

Without hesitation. Kate whispered " I like Bryce."

Sawyer nodded "I like Dylan."

"I like them together. Bryce Dylan."

"I like it, too." Sawyer agreed.

Dr. Kasey came over, a bundle in her arm.

"He's perfectly healthy."

Kate opened her arms and cried as the nurse set the baby inn her arms.

She stroked his little head. "Sawyer, he looks like you." She gasped, because he did.

"Hi Bryce." She whispered, kissing the top of his head.

Sawyer put his arm around her, and looked up to see Sayid, Nadia, Hurley, and Jack come in.

"Can we see him?" Hurley asked.

Sawyer took the baby in his arms and the group crowded him.

"He is so small." Hurley breathed.

Nadia turned to Kate. "What is his name?"

"Bryce Dylan" Sawyer said, his deep voice made it sound beautiful.

Sayid handed Kate a big, blue bunny, and she smiled.

The nurse came in. "Should we take him now?"

Kate didn't want them to, but she held it together and nodded. She would cry a river in front of Sawyer, but she didn't want Jack to see her weak anymore.

It was a trust thing. Sawyer cared about her, and Jack...actually, Kate didn't know why she kept on talking to Jack. She was never completely sure about anything regarding Jack.

A man in a suit came in.

"Wait!" He yelled to the nurse. "That baby doesn't belong to them."

"Well, I believe it does." She said.

Kate pulled herself up so she could see him. " Who are you?"

The group pulled together, Sayid whispering to Jack.

"I am with the Dharma Initiative. I'm here because you will give me either Aaron or..." He paused, not knowing the child's name. Kate wasn't about to tell him.

"You can't take him...he's mine."

The nurse stared at the group, and then the man. Then, as silently as she could, she slipped out the door with Bryce.

The man just shrugged and turned on his heel. They all watched him walk away, to shocked to go after him.

Nadia turned to Sayid. "What is the Dharma Initiative? Who was that?"

"Well..." Sawyer paused." Good question."

Kate jumped off the bed, pulling on her clothes, ignoring everyone.

"Hey, Freckles...you remember what you did an hour and a half ago? You need to relax!"

Kate pushed his hand off her earn. " No! He's going for Aaron! He's going for Aaron!" She pulled up her jeans and grabbed Sawyers sweatshirt, pulling in on. "Stay with Bryce! I need to go!"

She ran out the door, and into the lobby. Jack ran after her. "Jack, your not stopping me from going!" She yelled.

"No, Kate. I'm coming with you...you have my car!"

She nodded. "OK, let's go."

* * *

She let him drive, and gave him instructions on which way to go. "We gotta be careful, Kate."

"I know , its kind of illegal to murder people."

"Whoa... What is your plan, Kate?"

"I'll do anything, Jack. I know I gave Aaron up, but that DI worker isn't taking the two most important things in the world to me."

She shot him her famous 'don't mess with Kate Austin' look, and pointed right. "That's the house."

"Is that creepy black car usually there?"

"No!" The two got out of the car and and run up to the house. Kate ran in, not caring about knocking.

Aaron's mother lie on the floor, unconscious with blood on her forehead.

"Take care of her Jack! I'm going to Aaron's room!" She could hear the child screaming. Kate ran up the stairs, not thinking about herself, only about the child she loved.

* * *

**A/N- you may be wondering where the name Bryce Dylan came from. Since Kate and Sawyer never get together like this, this represents 'what could have been'. Bryce & Dylan are two people I know that really fit the theme.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer- Well, I threw a dime in a fountain and made a wish that I owned them and... Jk. I don't own them.**

* * *

Sawyer watched his son through the glass, he slept so peacefully. He couldn't believe that Kate had given him this gift.

He pulled up a chair and sat, still staring at the child.

He remembered how he kissed her belly each night, and now it paid off. He had a son. Bryce.

A man came down the hallway, pushing his wife in a wheelchair. They went up to the glass and smiled at a sleeping pink bundle. The man turned to Sawyer."Which one is yours?"

Sawyer pointed to Bryce.

"Awww..." The woman said. "He's perfect."

"Where's your girl?" The man asked, referring to Sawyer's girlfriend who ran out of the hospital not 2 hours after giving birth.

"Shes...ugh...resting." He said, not willing to it down and tell them about his past and Kate's little endeavor.

The man shrugged, and Sawyer went back to what he was doing.

* * *

Kate run up the stairs, knowing she had to go through with this choice for the rest of her life. And she didn't care, Aaron and Bryce were too important to her.

She could hear Aaron sobbing and the man talking. He was telling Aaron that it was safe to go with him. Kate looked around the hallway for a weapon, and found a yellow Tonka truck.

She hit him over the head with it. He the man crumbled to the ground and Kate didn't care if he was dead or alive. She picked up Aaron, who was now screaming.

"Shhh... Baby, it'll be alright now. You can come with me now, sweetheart."

She rubbed his back and walked down the hall with the child on her hip.

She ran downstairs to see Jack kneeling on the floor next to the woman.

"She's breathing, Kate. She should be fine."

"Then let's go. We will take Aaron with."

Kate got his car seat and strapped him into the back of the vehicle. Then she and Jack jumped into the car. "Where to?" Jack asked.

Kate sighed. "We should probably go back to the hospital." She didn't want to show it, but she was exhausted. It was only 3 in the afternoon but she wanted to curl up and sleep.

"You look tired, Kate." Jack said, smirking. He knew her well.

Kate just shook her head and looked out the window.

* * *

Back at the hospital, Kate fell asleep on Sawyers shoulder in front of the window that showed their baby. He was a premie, and had to spent a bit more time in the hospital before the couple could take him home, but that gave Sawyer just enough time for his plan...


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer- This spot is mean to me. Its where I have to admit that I don't own them... :(**

**A\N- This one is for you dedicated readers... The reviews and sweet PM's give me hope to keep writing, I seriously appreciate them all. With all my love...**

* * *

"Kate! Kate!" Sawyer woke Kate from her deep sleep and took her hand.

It was early, a few days after Bryce's birthday, and the boy was being released from the hospital today.

Sawyer had already gone to see him today, and now decided he could t wait.

"OK, OK...coming.." She got up, pulling on a skirt and blouse, happy she could wear her favorite clothes again.

In the car Kate noticed Sawyer was a little off. He was quiet and deep in thought.

"Babe, are you OK?" She whispered. Life was perfect now. Aaron is staying with Sayid & Nadia. It was crazy and she was skeptical, but it was the only safe place.

"We can take care of him, Sawyer. Bryce will be OK."

"I know, Freckles. I'm fine."

He pulled into the hospital, and walked back into Bryce's area.

It was decorated, balloons and streamers. "What's going on?" Kate asked.

She saw Bryce, sleeping, and turned to Sawyer.

He took her hand, and got down on one knee.

"Freckles" he whispered. "I love you, will you marry me?"

Behind her Bryce moaned and his fist opened, the diamond ring falling out.

Sawyer picked it up and held it out to her. "Kate?"

She didn't say anything, and Sawyer thought she was going to say no.

Then he saw the tear fall down her face. "Yes. Yes, yes! Sawyer, I love you!"

He stood up and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. It was a long, slow kiss and he savored every moment of it. She still tasted like strawberries, and her kisses were electrifying.

She pulled back a moment. "I will spend my life with you, Sawyer." Her voice was soft.

Then she kissed him again and if Sawyer were to die right then, he would've died so happy.

* * *

"Welcome home little man." She laughed, opening the door to the small but fancy apartment.

They were home, and they were a family.

* * *

**A/N- What do you guys think? Ready for a Skate wedding? Please review, they mean so much to me.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer- I dont own lost.**

* * *

They had been home for about an hour and Bryce had slept most of the time.

Sawyer had some things to do at work, but promised he would be home soon. He hadn't been working a full schedule lately, but there were still some things he needed to get done.

Kate slept, watched TV, and was about to go raid her own fridge when she heard him cry.

She picked him up and cradled him in her arms, but he kept on crying. She checked his diaper and finally concluded that he was hungry.

Kate Austin was so awkward at the whole 'breast feeding' thing. She was in the middle of deciding, and as she picked the baby up, she knew she was really starting to dread it.

But she didn't have any other choice now, but made the mental note to pick up some newborn formula from the store as soon as possible.

* * *

At work, the ladies in his office crowded around as Sawyer showed them pictures of his boy.

"He looks like you, James." One of the women remarked.

Sawyer smiled. He thought that Bryce looked like Kate, but he did, indeed, see just a little but of himself.

* * *

Kate pushed her baby through the grocery store, used to people watching her. But today it wasn't her, but Bryce who attracted all the attention. Mothers with teens mostly, wishing they had babies again. The sleeping baby was a complete angel at the store, as Kate grabbed formula and a few other food needs. She also grabbed a pack of diapers off the shelf as another mom with a toddler and a baby shook her head at Kate.

"You don't want those ones... The straps don't stay on too good, try these."

The woman tossed the pack at Kate, who caught it and threw it in the cart.

"Thanks" she said, gratefully.

"Its your first, I assume." The woman replied, brushing her long blonde bangs out of her eyes.

"Yeah..."

"The name's Jo." She said, reaching out and shaking her hand.

"Kate."

Jo handed Kate a business card, for a lawyer's office.

Kate just scrabbled down her email on a post-it from her purse and handed it to Jo.

"Maybe well chat later?" Jo asked hopefully.

"Sure." Kate said, walking away. Having a friend would be a nice change.

* * *

Sawyer came home to a happy Kate.

"What's got you so chipper, Freckles?"

"Just...made a new friend today. Apparently Bryce attracts nice people.

"How do you know she isn't some stalker or DI worker, Kate?" Sawyer almost yelled.

"I used to be a wanted fugitive, I can read people so easily I don't need to try anymore. Relax, James."

He let it go, happy that she made a friend. She gave up her life for him, and he didn't expect anymore from her.

* * *

Nadia sat on the floor, playing Candy Land with Aaron. She was good with kids, and Said watched her talk to him in a way that made him feel safe. Sayid was so proud of her, all she was doing was helping out Kate, but she didn't have to. And yet she did.

When she finished her game and put him to bed, Sayid gave her a big hug. "Thank you, Nadia."

Nadia smiled. "Just for a few days, until Kate can take him home, right?"

Sayid kissed her to cover up the pain of lying. "Right."

* * *

Hurley wasn't so happy, though. His one trip he was allowed for the month only terrorized him more. "He's cursed! The baby is cursed!" He yelled, as the nurses came over and brought him to his room.

"Calm down." The nurse said. "He's not cursed."

Hurley knew, though, that the baby was not safe.

* * *

Kate opened the email from **momofTylerandJade **(A/N that's totally made up) and smiled at the request to meet at a local coffee shop. She replied that shenwould love to and leaned back, thinking her life was going in a normal direction.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer- I (still) don't own lost.**

* * *

Aaron still needed to go home. He was with Sawyer and Kate now, but asked for his mom all the time.

Kate was getting worried, when the buzzer to her apartment went off.

She opened the door to see the boys mother, bandage on her head where she was hit.

"Mommy!" He yelled, hugging her.

"I was so worried!" She yelled. "Why did you take my boy?"

Conveniently, Kate was a world-class liar.

"Take him? You brought him to me, asking me to watch him! I was worried!" Kate hugged the boy. "But we had fun, didn't we?"

The boy nodded. "We played wif play doh, Mommy." He grinned at her, and Kate knew she won.

"I'm so sorry... I don't remember.I got a concussion...and.." She shrugged.

Kate got her Aaron's car seat, as she marveled at Bryce.

They said goodbye and Kate shut the door and leaned against it, thankful that everything worked out OK.

She got Bryce in a fresh diaper and loaded him into his car seat. Once, she gained strength from from running from the cops and constantly changing her appearance (dying your own hair takes skill). Now, she gained strength from carrying around a car seat. The thing weighed at least 20 lbs.

The coffee shop was located not far from her apartment. She walked in and saw Jo at a table near the window, with her two kids. The boy, Tyler, was about Aaron's age. The baby girl, Jade, was about 9 months, if Kate was correct about what Dr. Kasey had taught her.

The two woman sat and chatted. Kate learned that Jo was a single mother, her boyfriend left her a few months back.

Kate told her about Sawyer and their engagement. Jo marveled at the ring, and asked about wedding plans.

Kate didn't know what to say, she and Sawyer hadn't really discussed that yet.

Kate was happy. Leading a normal "mom" life was never something she thought about doing, but she loved it.

Jo had a friend who designed wedding dresses and promised Kate she would help her get a perfect one.

She and Jo chatted for over and hour, until the kids got restless.

When Kate left she could've skipped down the street, she was so happy.

* * *

A week later Jo and Dennise ( the wedding dress designer) stood in Kate's living room, as she tried on the fluffy, frilly, sparkly, white things.

She pulled on a few, not liking certain areas (mostly the bottom edge, she didn't like it when the fabric dragged on the floor) and then she pulled on the next one.

The bottom didn't drag, and the top was simple, not too much lace or sparkles. She twirled around the room.

"Oh, Kate, that's perfect." Jo breathed. Across the room the door slammed.

"Yeah it is." Sawyer said. "Freckles, you look like a princess!" He playfully teased her, and she blushed.

"Who are your friends?" He asked nicely.

"That's Jo and her friend Dennise." Kate awnsered, pulling her jeans back on.

"Nice to meet you, Dennise."

"And Jo, your the one who makes Kate so smiley." He nodded a quick thanks, as Bryce began to cry.

"I'll get it." He said, not wanting to interrupt Kate and her friends anymore than he already had.

Kate hung the dress back on the hanger. "How much for this one?"

"Its yours." Dennise said."

"You have to let me pay you." Kate insisted.

"No way." She smiled "I cant charge a friend. Besides, its my business, and I make enough off of one dress to cover the material for three. So please, take it."

Kate hugged her. She didn't know Dennise all that well, but she was sweet.

Kate said goodbye to her friends later, overjoyed.

* * *

That night Sawyer was up reading as Kate fed Bryce.

"You are a popular girl, Freckles."

"Don't sound so jealous, James."

"I'm just glad your settling in, Kate."

She got up and put the baby in his crib, he slept instantly, and crawled back to bed.

"I love you, Sawyer." She said, leaning over and kissing him on the mouth.

She shut the lamp off and laid down. Across the bed, he did the same, and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you, Kate."

Together, they had a life they never thought was possible. And it was perfect.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer** - Do I have to say it again? I don't own them, you don't own them, let's get over the heartbreak now.

* * *

Kate poured formula into the bottle and gave it to Sawyer, who took it groggily and held it out to the boy.

They were still adjusting to the routine that Bryce had, and that was that he didn't have one. He woke and ate, got changed, and slept.

Kate wasn't sure how she would ever catch up on sleep.

Unable to sleep again, she poured a cup of coffee, that they always had there so no one would mess it up. Last week, Kate was so tired she made it without a filter, prompting the whole "sometimes you need coffee to make coffee" joke.

But also out there was the wedding plans. Both of them agreed that they didn't want to wait, and hired a wedding planner. Kate didn't care about much involving the whole ordeal and Sawyer just wanted 2 things there: Kate and food.

That's why Kate had Jo come over today so they could discuss things with the wedding planner.

Jo was the kind of girl that had her wedding planned already, and was thrilled to help Kate.

But the planner, Ms. Quinn, was a master at this. She sat on the couch, and looked Kate over.

"Do you have a picture? Of the man? She pushed her brown bangs out of her eyes and adjusted her big glasses. She was the picture image of a strict school teacher.

Kate grabbed a wooden frame off the table and handed it over. They were both looking at the camera, her arms wrapped around his neck, his around her waist. They looked so happy.

"Roses." Ms. Quinn said, handing the frame back to Kate. "Red dresses, red roses, white chairs, gold tablecloths and Italian food."

"Whoa..." Jo attempted to correct her, but stopped. "That sounds perfect." The planner nodded.

"All we need is a date."

"Ugh... Soon." Kate remarked.

She nodded. "How about 2 weeks from tomorrow?"

Kate nodded. "Sounds fine."

The planner went over a few more details, invitations and ceremony stuff. Kate knew she wouldn't be dancing with her father, considering she killed him, but She wanted to make her dance with Sawyer special.

With most things in place, the girls shook hands and she left.

Jo leaned back and smiled. "So, who is going to be in your wedding party?"

Jo asked this with the best intentions, nothing implied, and so Kate asked ever so sweetly "Jo, will you be my maid of honor?"

Jo's eyes filled with tears. They had only been friends for a month, but they were really close. "Oh, Kate, I'd love to."

"So, who else?"

"I'll probably ask my friend Sun, and..."

She blushed. "I've never had many "girl friends", too busy with all the guys crushing on me."

"That's OK." Jo laughed "Guys are good."

Kate smiled at her friend. Jo was single and incredibly independent, but still gave the best advice regarding men.

After Jo left Kate got to work on getting the addresses out for Ms. Quinn, and waited for Sawyer to come home so she could tell him.

Jo was sweet, but Sawyer was her very best friend, and she told him the things that she couldn't tell Jo. Jo didn't know about the oceanic 6, or maybe she just didn't ask about it, and Kate didn't care. But letting Sawyer know how she feels makes the wounds less painful.

* * *

A/N- What do you think? Please, please, review. Those reviews make my day go from bad to awesome and if anyone has any ideas for the wedding PM me.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer- I do not own lost.**

* * *

"he hates me!" Kate screamed, running into the room and diving onto the bed, as Sawyer followed her in, carrying Bryce. "He hates me so much!' She yelled into into the pillow.

Sawyer raised an eyebrow, and cradled the screaming child in his arms, and he settled down.

"I don't think he hates you, freckles, you just haven't bonded with him yet."

"And I never will!" She rolled over and stared up at the ceiling. She was wearing boy shorts, and her bare legs dangled off the bed.

Sawyer sighed. "Kate, you will. I promise you, you will."

He leaned over her and kissed her. " You two will have more in common than you think." She sat up and he set the baby in her arms.

She kissed his forehead. "Hey, Bryce."

Sawyer smiled and kissed her lips again.

"I love you." Kate whispered.

"I love you back."

* * *

Later that night Kate stared at the ring on her finger. She blinds were open, and the moonlight reflected off of it. She really would not have minded a simple ring, but the ring he gave her was a gold band with diamonds all around it. It was beautiful, wonderful, and perfect, according to Jo.

She rubbed her sleepy eyes. As tired as she was, her body would not sleep. She thought about everything she had now.

She had Sawyer, and he loved her, and she is engaged to him.

She has Bryce. He is 4 weeks old, as she loves him.

The DI is after her.

And despite this, Kate felt safe. She was getting married. She actually had no idea who the groomsmen were...she should probably check into that.

Kate thought and thought about her wedding. It felt so girly and frivolous to do, but she almost enjoyed it...

* * *

**A/N- Sorry, I know I haven't been posting many chapters these days... I need some inspiration, so I've been reading other fanfics... **

**On another note, I need wedding music. For the first dance I wanted Patsy Cline (knowing that Kate is such a fan) but I don't know any of her songs. If anyone knows one that would be good, please PM me.**

**Thanks for reading this far! Please, please, please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer- I don't own lost.**

**A/N- Sorry chapters arent posted as soon as I would like them to be. I don't know about anyone else but my internet constantly stops working and I lose entire chapters (usually after I write something really juicy). Its so frustrating to have to write things multiple times, so bear with me, please.**

* * *

Jo was more excited about the wedding than Kate was.

Jo was patient and sweet, and the bridesmaids and their kids would all pile into Kate's apartment and talk about the wedding for endless hours.

There was Sun, Ji Yeon, Cassidy, Clementine, and Jo's kids, Tyler and Jade.

The girls were happy, and when they left one night Kate skipped around the kitchen, cooking spaghetti for Sawyer. He loved spaghetti.

He came home just as she was dishing the food onto plates and hugged her from behind, kissing her neck.

"Hey, Freckles, what's all this?"

"Nothing... Well, I do need to talk to you."

"About what? You having an affair I need to know about?"

"NO! Sawyer, its about Jack."

"What about him?"

"I think he's in love with me."

"Well, I guess then we have something in common."

Kate frowned at him and put her empty plate into the sink.

"Oh, come on, Kate! He agreed to be my best man. Sayid and Hurley are going to be groomsmen... Everything is gonna be fine between you two."

"My bridemaids are Sun, Jo, and Cassidy." Kate whispered. "Is that allright?"

Sawyer wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. "That sound just fine, Freckles."

* * *

**Sorry it took so long for this one to get posted, I have been so busy with other things, but I never stop thinking about you guys. Please, please, please review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer- I don't own lost.**

**A/N- sorry its been so long. I plan on finishing this at twenty chapters, so sorry if you feel like I'm rushing it. I have other stories compiling in my brain and they deserve attention, too. Enjoy.**

* * *

It was the day before the wedding. Kate lay on her stomach on Jo's sofa as the sweet girl brushed her long hair out and applied leave-in conditioner. With each stroke of the brush, a new worry came to Kate's mind. She wanted everything to be over with so she could just be married to the man she loved without having to worry about if the bridesmaid's shoes were dyed the right color or if the florist had the right kind of flowers.

Cassidy was sitting at the kitchen table, putting her artistic skills to use as she painted swirls on all of the glass vases.

Sun was playing with the kids to keep them out of trouble, and everything was going so smoothly when Kate's phone buzzer went off, rattling the coffee table and making Bryce cry.

Sun comforted the boy as Kate picked up the phone. "Hey, babe. What's up?"

"Heyya Gorgeous." Sawyer said sweetly "I just wanted to let you know that I'm gonna be home late tonight."

"OK. Why?" Kate said, as Jo began rolling Kate's hair into curlers.

"Bachelor party. But don't worry, Freckles, no strippers, just a night full of beer and guy talk."

"Sounds fine." Kate agreed, as Cassidy finished the vases and began to paint Kate's toenails light blue. "Just don't drink too much."

"I love you, Kate." Sawyer whispered into the phone. "My life will be perfect once I have you as my beautiful wife."

"I love you, too, James." Kate said before hanging up the phone.

Sun smiled. "You two are perfect together."

* * *

Kate lay wide awake in bed that night, unable to sleep, when she heard him slip into the room and crawl into bed. His arm instantly draped around her waist and he kissed her neck.

"I know you are awake, darling." He said, and she rolled over to kiss him on the mouth.

"I'm scared, Sawyer. What if something goes wrong? What if..."

Sawyer kissed her lips before she had time to finish her sentence. "There is nothing to worry about. And..."

Sawyer hesitated a moment before continuing his thoughts. "I did something for you, Kate. I know you didn't want to walk down the aisle alone, but you didn't want the bridesmaids to be alone, either."

"So you found me a father?" Kate said sarcastically.

"No... A few days ago I asked Tom to be another one of my groomsmen. You remember Tom, right? He works with me in the office...you met him at the company Christmas party last year."

"I remember. You want me to walk down the aisle with Tom?

"No, Cassidy will. You can walk with Jack."

Kate leaned towards Sawyer and kissed him so long that he thought he was gonna pass out. "Thank you, Sawyer. You have no idea how happy that makes me."

She laid with her head on his chest as he softly stroked her shoulder until she fell asleep.

The next day went in a total blur. From the moment Kate left here boys she missed them. Her dress was on, her hair in place.

She watched as Sun and Hurley walked down the aisle. Jo and Sayid. Cassidy and Tom.

Then Jack took her arm, and she snuggled into his shoulder.

"Thanks for doing this Jack" she said.

"Oh...Kate. Its no problem. You look beautiful."

She took a deep breath and heard the music change. That was their cue. She lifted her head and walked out into the room full of people.

Sawyer smiled at her, and she walked faster. It felt like forever, but soon her hands were in his and he was saying "I do"

"Kate Austen... Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband...in sickness and in health... Till death do you part?"

"I do." She said, giggling as he wiggled his tongue at her, eager to kiss her lips.

"Then you may kiss the bride."

And they did.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer- I don't own lost. Still. Sigh...**

**A/N- This is the last chapter. Thanks so much for making it this far. Your reviews and kind words mean the world to me, thanks so much.**

* * *

He rocked her slowly to the beat of the Patsy Cline song she loved so much. This was the first dance, and Kate had never felt so in love. Jo held Bryce, the boy asleep in her arms.

Sawyer and Bryce. The two people in the world that made Kate so, so happy.

Sawyer ran his fingers through her hair and she thought she would melt, she was so content. The songs beat faded out, and a more upbeat song came on, bringing the whole wedding party to the dance floor.

Once upon a time Kate landed on an island. She had nothing. No one cared about her, except the man trying to bring her back and put her in jail.

Now, she realized as she looked around, she had everything.

Sawyer found her later, pausing for a drink, and he pushed her playfully against the wall. "I love you, Freckles."

"I love you, Sawyer."

He brought his lips to hers, ready to begin his life with her.

* * *

**A/N- Well, that's that. I hope you enjoyed. Please review.**


End file.
